Overthrowing Troubles
by Mars On Mars
Summary: (Sequel to 'Dream of Christmas'. Read that first before this) Riza has returned from Xing only to be faced with more troubles. While she was struggling to take care of her daughter, without money, not enough clothes, no job, and no place to stay, how will she convince Roy that she came back for him and her daughter is also his? (Brave motherly side of Riza is shown) RoyAi!
1. Troubles

A/N: Hello, I'm back! I'm so glad to be able to write again *flops on bed* I miss my friends. I wrote this for you guys!

Look, if you haven't read my one-shot 'Dream of Christmas' yet, don't read this first! This story is a sequel to that songfic.

Disclaimer: If I own fma, Roy and Riza probably had tons of children by now and the fraternization laws don't exist.

* * *

On that cold snowy night, Riza along with her daughter Hailey, went back to her dusty old apartment where she has been living until 5 years ago. As they were walking silently, Riza scanned herself and her daughter and realized their pitiful state. Her bags contained only sets of clothes that will only last them for 2 nights. Also, the only money she has on her was just a handful, suitable for only 4 meals for the both of them. Riza's ex-husband was filthy rich to the point wherein he would fan himself with his own money and make fun of the less fortunate people who could barely afford a single meal.

Riza despised the man to the point of wanting to shoot is brains out every time she sees him. The more he mistreated Riza and her child- _her and Roy's child_, the more she wanted to leave, and the more she missed Roy.

After years of being _enslaved_ and trapped inside the vile man's mansion, Riza came up with the perfect brilliant plan to escape without her ex-husband's personal guards catching her. Even after thousands of escape attempts that failed horribly, it didn't stop her from trying. Then finally after 5 years, she was able to slip from the evil clutches of the man who made her life miserable.

Riza let out a cry of triumph as she ran as fast as she could, palms sweaty, heart racing, adrenalin rushing in, sweat trickling down her temples, farther and farther away from the mansion. When the said mansion was out of sight, she placed her daughter back on the ground and hugged her tightly. At that moment, she felt as if a huge boulder was lifted from her shoulders and her chest.

With the help of some extremely kind-hearted Xingese elderly, Riza and Hailey was able to cross the great desert via horses under the scorching heat of the sun.

In the midst of the trip back to Amestris, Riza almost forgot about her purple bruises and old and fresh wounds she received during the last 5 years because she knew that paradise was waiting for her back to her own country and she believed that Roy Mustang would be waiting back for her.

She sighed and stopped in front of her apartment. She lifted her free hand and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. As she was about to open her door, someone from the inside opened it before her. It was the landlady.

"_Riza_? Riza Hawkeye, is that you?" The landlady asked her in a shocked and amused expression.

"Ms. Baskerville?"

"Oh heavens! Riza I never thought you'd come back!" She flung her arms around Riza, a little too tightly. "This apartment has become too dull ever since you left," she trailed off, her arms loosening grip on Riza. "No letter, no sign, no e-mails!" She looked down on Riza with teary eyes and flushed cheeks. "You just left without telling anyone."

Riza smiled sadly at her landlady, feeling guilty about leaving her. "Sorry, Ms. Baskerville. I did tell my boyfriend, though. He was the only one who knew."

Ms. Baskerville eyed Hailey through her golden eyes. Hailey merely smiled at the lady in front of her.

"This girl," she pointed a finger at the 4-year old. "She looks like a carbon copy of you, just minus the eyes."

Riza pulled away from her and picked up her daughter. "Ms. Baskerville, this is Hailey, my daughter."

The lady gasped and struggled to find the right words to say. She motioned the mother and daughter inside and offered Riza a cup of coffee, and Hailey a cup of hot chocolate.

As Ms. Baskerville sat across the two girls, she couldn't help but be curious about their adventures and how the strong and unflappable lieutenant ended up with countless bruises and wounds all over her body. She also noticed how Riza lost a lot of weight, as well as the color of her skin turned much paler as it was before. But before she could ask anything, Riza broke the silence.

"I.. I ran off from Xing a few days ago." Riza started, and continued the story of her adventures, not leaving out anything.

"Oh dear.." Ms. Baskerville raised a marble white hand to her lips.

Riza sighed and let her daughter doze off with her head on her lap, as she strokes her tiny blonde hair. "It's honestly embarrassing for me to be in this state."

"It's alright, Riza."

"Ms. Baskerville?"

"Yes?"

"How much do I have to pay for my rent for the past 5 years?"

"Well- er, umm.. It's about 10 million cenz- b-but you don't have to pay for it anymore!"

Riza's eyes widened. "N-no! I insist."

"Riza," she sighed. "The truth is, there's already a couple who bought your unit." She looked down on her palms, like a child being scolded. "I'm sorry, Riza. I never thought you'll be coming back so- so I.." Her voice was trembling.

"No, it's fine." Riza said half-heartedly but managed to convince her anyway. "Actually, I barely have enough money to feed the both of us. The clothes we brought are only good for 2 nights. I don't think the military will accept me once again, since I left without warning and I had a child with my commanding officer."

"Wait what? Commanding officer?"

Riza ran her fingers on her daughter's cheek and smiled slightly. "Hailey is my child with Roy, Ms. Baskerville."

"Goodness, so that's why those eyes seemed familiar. So, does Roy know about this child?"

"Well, no." Riza could feel the tears building up again. "I was about to explain everything when I met him but-"

"You already met him?"

"Yeah but he didn't let me explain and asked me to go.."

Ms. Baskerville felt even more guilty. Riza had no money, no clothes, no job, and no place to stay, and she even has a daughter to take care of. A daughter of her age still has a lot of needs and it will surely give Riza even more headache.

"How about if you call Rebecca and ask for help?"

"As much as I want to call my best friend, I'm not sure if she still has the same contact number and address as she had 5 years ago." Riza sighed in defeat. "Even if she's still living in the East, I don't have enough money for a train ticket."

"Riza, I want to help you so bad.." Her words sounded so sincere. "But I don't have enough cenz here to buy you a train ticket." Now she felt useless for being unable to help a friend.

"It's alright, Ms. Baskerville." Riza offered her a sweet assuring smile.

Ms. Baskerville teared up, stood up, approached her and gave her a hug. "Oh Riza, if only that smile could make you earn money, you'd probably be the richest person in Amestris." She kissed the top of her head and cradled it in her arms. "You are so brave, Riza.. So brave, indeed."

Riza pulled away from her gently and smiled at her again. "Thank you, Ms. Baskerville. I think I'll just visit Madame Christmas's bar on the next city. She's the nearest person I can get help from." She hugged the landlady and gathered up her sleeping daughter and their bags in her arms and got out of the main door. "I'll see you again!"

Riza sighed and started to walk on the snowy ground under the freezing weather. She pulled up Hailey's hood and her own to shield themselves from the cold. When she was about a block away from her old apartment, she felt a hand grab her lightly on the shoulder.

"Riza," the voice said, which she knew was Ms. Baskerville's.

She turned around to see her former landlady handing out a pocketful of money to her. "Ms. Baskerville?"

"Riza, this is the only money I have, that I have been saving for the past 7 years. I know it's less than what you currently have but I hope it can help you a lot. Use this to pay for a cab in going to that bar. It's better than walking under this blizzard."

Riza was speechless and astounded with what she heard. This lady gave all the money she had with her. She wouldn't dare to take it but she knew that the lady was just trying to help her and her child. Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks while her knees almost gave out. She adjusted Hailey on her left arm and raised the other one to hug Ms. Baskerville.

"Riza, I hope you'll get through with all the trials you are facing right now. As soon as you start living comfortably, let Hailey's father know everything."

She pulled away and wiped Riza's tears. "Show the world how strong you really are."

"I will." Riza smiled.

"Take care, Riza." she ruffled Hailey's hair and smiled bigger. "Take care, Hailey." She then turned around and walked back to the apartment with mixed feelings.

"God, if you do exist, please take care of them both."

* * *

A/N: cool. Here's the first chapter of the sequel! Well actually there's a reason why I didn't make this the second chapter of my one-shot fic.. Anyway, it's kinda personal so i apologize. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter but I'm sure it's gonna be sooner! Please drop your reviews, thank you!


	2. Help

A/N: Hi guys! I know the previous chapter wasn't much but I hope you'd still appreciate my story until the end.

* * *

Hailey has been sleeping soundly for the past 30 minutes, and the cab drive to Christmas's bar would take about an hour, and they've been riding for 10 minutes. Riza couldn't afford to sleep, not that she doesn't want to but she just can't. The past 5 years for her was haunting her dreams and occasionally she would get flashbacks of her and her daughter getting mistreated.

Hailey never got to have a proper childhood too. Ever since she was born, Riza had to be extra careful of her. When one day when she was taking a bath and Hailey was just a year old, her ex-husband sneaked into their bedroom and stole Hailey from her tiny hand-carved wooden crib. It drove Riza crazy. The next day, she overheard her husband talking to a client telling him that Hailey was sold for a very good price, considering her extremely beautiful face which was perfectly matched with her dark obsidian eyes she got from Roy. Riza even went through hell just to get back her daughter, which only led to her raging husband's more outrage.

And so, Riza's resolve was to return to Amestris and start a new life there with Roy with an addition to the family. But as soon as Roy laid eyes on Hailey, he misunderstood everything so Riza's dream didn't go exactly as planned.

Riza thinks that it's better if she would give space to Roy for now until they could settle all their problems.

Riza leaned her head against the icy window, staring at the road and the houses they would pass by. She could feel her eyelids become heavy but she would force them open, scared that she might get another nightmare about her ex-husband.

Hailey stirred in her arms and made a whine followed by a groan escape her lips. Riza slightly jumped at her daughter's movement and looked down at her. Her face was flushed with a deep crimson color and she made some uncomfortable expressions on her face that made Riza worry.

"Hailey?" Riza whispered to her and touched her cheek lightly. To her surprise, Hailey's face was burning under her palm. "Hailey?" She asked again, a little louder.

A groan escaped from her daughter's lips again, then she turned in Riza's arms and cuddled closer to her. "Mommy, I don't-" she burst out a series of heavy coughs, and Riza crouched down and rubbed her back. "I don't feel well." Her tiny voice cracked, then she coughed again.

Riza scrunched her eyebrows together and took a glance outside. They still had a long way to go before they could reach Christmas's bar, and Hailey's condition shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Hailey, I can't get you medicine right at this moment.." Riza whispered to her daughter and closed her eyes. "But I promise once we get to your granny, you'll feel better. I won't let your Christmas turn out like this." Those words soothed her daughter, but only temporarily. Riza noticed her face turn from bright crimson to pale white, and she would cough hard occasionally.

Hailey barely nodded and fluttered her eyes close. She wasn't getting any better. Riza heaved a huge sigh and rested her head on the window. She'll have to sacrifice her share of money for food to buy medicine for Hailey. Also, if her condition gets worse she'll have to be brought to the hospital then Riza would completely lose her share, and lessen the share for Hailey. She held back the tears threatening to form in her eyes. She hated the fact that she had to ask help and the fact that she's useless at such a critical moment.

It was getting dark too. She knew she had to find a place to stay, and she needed food for the both of them.

When she was about to doze off, there was a loud series of thuds telling that a car's engine has shut down. Riza's eyes shot open and eyed the cab driver quizzically.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I believe my car ran out of gasoline." the driver said embarrassingly.

Riza stared at the road. If they would go on foot, it would take them 20 minutes.

"Don't you have a spare stock there?" She asked.

"Ma'am I just used it before I took you on a ride."

Riza groaned and stared at Hailey. Her lips were quivering from the cold and her high fever. She hasn't eaten anything ever since they left Xing, and she's not used to such high temperatures like those in the great desert and the blizzard in Amestris.

"Can't you find some other way?!"

When he didn't answer, she paid the driver and stormed outside the cab carrying her bags and her daughter. Riza felt like the snowy ground was draining out all of her energy. She has been walking for miles, haven't slept right, haven't eaten well, and everything. She couldn't wait until she arrives at Christmas's bar, and fill up everything she lost.

After a 15 minute walk, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Hailey stirred and slowly got up. After several rounds of coughs, she helped her mother stand up and they walked together despite her spinning vision and grumbling stomach.

"Hailey, you should rest. Your fever has gotten higher," As if in cue, Hailey stumbled and fell on her knees, panting hard and clutching her head.

They were almost at the bar but she could hardly muster any strength left. As she shakily stood up, her right hand took her daughter's left arm and slowly held her up. Before Hailey could completely stand straight, she felt her system shut down, went limp in Riza's grasp and her body collided with the snowy ground.

Riza's eyes widened in fear as she struggled to wake up her daughter. When she wouldn't open her eyes, she already knew her condition has almost reached its limit. She carried her again, bore the pain from her already weakened muscles and growling belly.

She staggered a few steps but eventually fell to the ground once more. She firmly held her daughter in her arms and snuggled her close to her chest. She had never felt so helpless and vulnerable in her entire life. _She was from the military, dammit_! She's the _freaking_ Riza Hawkeye! When she realized her current situation, tears finally build up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hailey," her voice shook. "This is all my fault."

Riza scanned her surroundings and found no one to ask help from. "What, I thought it's Christmas? This place should be filled with tons of people." She muttered to herself. She looked down at her daughter once more and felt for her forehead. If Hailey's forehead was fire, her hand's probably turned into crisp by now.

She raised that hand to wipe away her tears, then buried her eyes into her palm.

Someone from not so far away saw a figure of a person sitting down on the snowy ground. She squinted her eyes and tried to advance to get closer to the figure. She saw a blonde woman cradling another little blonde in her arms, and they had their bags scattered all around them. She need not waste her time. They need help. But as she got closer and closer-

"**_Riza_**?"

Riza winced at the sound of her name and looked up at the voice. It was Vanessa. Roy's "sister".

"Vanessa?" She choked a bit.

"What- what in the _world_ are you doing there?" Vanessa asked, extreme worry etched on her face.

Riza sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

A/N: ahhh! I'm sorry if it's short! I was supposed to put the scene in Madame Christmas's bar here but.. Yeah whatever that's gonna have its own chapter. I'll try to update sooner! Finally someone is helping Riza. It won't hurt to post a review, right? *winks*


	3. A Mother's Love

A/N: Honestly I'm getting fond of this story. I hope i won't get the writer's block in the midst of my writing. Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far!

* * *

"**_Riza?_**"

"Vanessa?"

The bubbly brunette raised a gloved hand to her lips in shock, making a little gasp. "Oh my **god**, Riza! It _is_ you!" She kneeled down on the ice-cold ground beside her. "_Just where have y_- wait, Riza, are you crying?" She wiped away the blonde's tears while her eyes turned from excitement to worry. She focused her attention to the other blonde in her arms. "She..."

"Please," the words came out from Riza's lips as soft as breath. "Please help my daughter."

* * *

"Miss Riza, your daughter is going to be fine for now but she has to stay in the hospital-"

"For now?" Riza repeated.

The doctor sighed softly. "Yes, for now. She has the symptoms of flu, ma'am."

While the doctor was explaining to Riza about her daughter's case, she has found it difficult to keep her head from crashing to the floor and her eyelids to shut down while listening to the doctor. She couldn't think right at the moment, but how could she? After everything she's been through...

"Symptoms?" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker.

"High fever, stomach pains, coughs, headache, generalized weakness all over the body, and if she feels pain in her joints and muscles," he explained, adjusting his spectacles resting on his nose. "These symptoms are the most common for flu, and she basically has everything checked on the list."

Riza sighed in defeat, slumping her shoulders in the process.

High fever... Hailey's temperature went up to a shocking 41.3 degrees. Stomach pains... Riza wouldn't have thought of that much other than the fact that they both haven't eaten since they left Xing. Coughs, well, that's already a given. Headache, weakness all over the body, pains... She thought they were all because of their travels. How could she be so insensitive and careless? She mentally cursed herself for that. But even so, they still had to do it.

After Riza buried her face in her palms and groaned loudly, Vanessa talked to the doctor. "Sir, until when will her daughter have to stay here?"

"A normal flu takes about 2-4 days until she could recover, but the tiredness and the coughs lasts about 2 weeks after the fever has gone away. But based on her appearance, she became unconscious because of fatigue. Miss Riza if it's okay with you, I'd be asking to let your daughter confined to the hospital for a week." The doctor kept his eyes fixed on Riza's obviously troubled ones.

"If it's to make my daughter well, then it's fine." She heaved a huge sigh then grasped Hailey's burning hand. "But doctor- the bill. H-how much will it cost me?"

The doctor sensed that Riza clearly had financial problems, and other problems as well, just by looking at her eyes. She may not show it through her face but there's no escaping the suffering in her eyes.

"The bill can be talked about some other time, Misa Riza." he assured. "Your daughter's health is our top priority right now." He then offered her a sweet smile, to be returned by a relieved one from Riza. He walked over to Hailey and gave her a quick stroke on the cheek then exited the room.

"That saved me a lot from working my guts out to earn money in a lightning speed."

"Riza," Vanessa grumbled. "I believe you've got some explaining to do. _Detailed_ explaining."

* * *

"and that's about it." Riza ended her story for the second time. The more she talked about it, the more it sinks in to her system and the more she feels pitiful- _useless_. That's just not her at all. She's strong, goddamnit.

Vanessa threw her arms around Riza's neck and sobbed. "Riza, stay with us! Until the day you want to leave, please stay with us! We won't let it happen to you again."

Riza smiled and returned her loving embrace. For the first time in five years, she felt like she had hope.

She pulled away from her and smiled bigger at her. "Thanks, Vanessa. But I have to take care of Hailey first. I'm going to stay in the hospital until she's free to go."

"It's fine! It's fine!" She pulled Riza into another hug again. "Oh my goodness, I really can't believe you're back. I can't wait til I tell all my sisters and mother about you staying with us! Ohh they'll be thrilled!" Before Riza could say anything, Vanessa pulled away from her then dashed to Hailey's side on the hospital bed.

"Wow.. She really looks like you, Riza." She beamed. "When the doctor examined her eyes a while ago, they're completely the same as my brother's!" she clapped her hands like a little girl getting a big pony for her birthday. "Ohh, she's _beautiful_.." The last sentence came out like a whisper. "It's too bad my brother doesn't recognize his own eyes. Damn, I wonder if his blindness was really cured."

Riza laughed, full of real feelings and mirth. "He'll know soon enough."

She turned her head to look at Riza. "I hope so. I'll be leaving that to you in breaking the news to him." She focused her eyes on Hailey again. "I can't wait to see her awake. I want her to meet her wonderful Aunt Vanessa!" Riza swore she could almost see sparkles glinting in her eyes.

Riza chuckled again. Vanessa stood up and handed her a basket. Riza hesitated but took it anyway. "You're hungry, right? Go on, eat up. Everything there is now yours. I'll come back tomorrow for more."

Riza's eyes lit up when she lifted the cover and saw freshly baked breads and some cakes on the sides. When the scent hit her nose, her stomach grumbled for the millionth time that day. She almost forgot how hungry she became. The bread and cakes looked so appetizing to the point where her mouth watered.

When she met Vanessa's eyes again, it was her eyes that watered this time around. "Thank you Vanessa. If only I have money right now I could repay y-"

"Oh no! There'll be none of that." Vanessa argued. "You coming back here already took a lot of guts, and I feel happy that you wanted to meet me once you came back. Also, you gave me a niece! A heck of a beauty too. You deserve it, Riza. I should be the one panicking on how to repay you back." She grinned at her, as Riza's tears flowed down her cheeks.

Riza grabbed a bread and took a bite. Words can't even describe how delicious it tasted. Hungry or not, it was still delicious! She didn't even realize that she finished more than half of the basket already.

"I'll save the rest for Hailey." She smiled at the basket, then to Vanessa. "Really, thank you."

Vanessa kissed the top of her head. "Thank you too, Riza. I have to go now, it's already dark. I'll see you again tomorrow with 3 more baskets!" She laughed as she walked towards the door.

Before she could exit completely, she looked over her shoulder. "Oh and believe me or not, my brother loves you so much to the point where he never dated a single human being in 5 years believing you'll come back. Keep trying to talk and convince him, and if he doesn't, I'll beat him to a pulp! See ya, Riza!"

When she heard the door close, she leaned over her daughter and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mommy," She breathed. "When will I meet daddy?"

"I still have to find him and convince him. But never mind that for now. You have to get well first or you might not meet daddy."

"Oh, okay." her eyes started to close again. "I can't wait to meet daddy," her breath was becoming steady and sleepy, "so we could already be a happy family." Her eyes were completely closed by the time she muttered her last statement. Riza felt a little tug in her heart at her daughter's words.

She made a mental note to find Roy as quickly as possible for the sake of her daughter's wish. But she still has other matters to fix. She prayed that everything would go back to the way it was.

She smiled inwardly and gave her another kiss on the forehead and cradled it in her arms. "Someday, Hailey. I promise."

* * *

A/N: aw man, it's short again. But I promise to try and update again tomorrow! I am also hoping that Roy would meet his daughter already but I still have to follow my own notes on the story so, yeah. Hahaha. Reviews please! Didn't get much reviews on the previous one so now's the time to review anywhere! I won't disappoint you in this story i hope. See you again! Happy holidays!


	4. Revelation: Part One

A/N: Finally! I love making notes about the following chapters so I cut them all into pieces. Roy gets 85% of the spotlight since he didn't get much on the previous chapters. Aah, I'm so excited!

**Chapter 4: Revelation part 1**

* * *

Ever since then, a full week has already gone by. It has also been 3 days after Hailey got discharged from the hospital. Even if she wasn't fully recovered, Riza insisted that she should stay home instead since she knew she wouldn't be able to pay the growing hospital bill if she stayed any longer.

"Vanessa, I know you're pretty tired of hearing this but I really don't know how to thank you." Riza muttered as she carried her daughter's sleeping form with Vanessa carrying their bags tailing after them.

Vanessa heaved an exhausted sigh. "Well it's a good thing you realized that I'm getting tired of it," she replied followed by a chuckle. She opened the main door of the bar and they were greeted by familiar faces greeting their arrival warmly.

"We're back!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Riza!" The girls cheered. Riza gave them a sweet smile in return.

"Oh hello girls, it's good to be back." She then turned her gaze to the lady twirling a cigarette between her fingers behind the counter. "Madame!"

Christmas blew a chain of smoke out of her mouth before greeting Riza. "Oh, welcome home, Elizabeth."

Riza blushed at the word home. "Madame, I hope I won't be a disturbance to any of you while I'm staying here."

Everyone in the room raised their protests about her not being a hindrance at all. Riza's smile got bigger. "I almost forgot. This is Hailey, my daughter. I hope she won't be a disturbance too. She's a very disciplined girl and she gets along with people very well."

All the girls gaped at the little blonde in her arms. Vanessa told her that she talked nonstop about her daughter. Everyone got excited when they saw the girl face to face. The color of her face went back to normal, and the natural redness of her round cheeks returned. The girls all want a turn to hold their beautiful little niece, causing a little argument among them.

"Hey I should hold her next! You've had your turn 3 minutes ago!" Raven argued.

Christine snuggled Hailey closer to her chest and turned her back on Raven. "I still want to hold her! You'll get your turn!"

"Hey is it my turn yet?!" Vanessa shouted.

"Shut up, you've been seeing her for a whole week!" The other girls said altogether.

Riza sighed and eyed her sleeping daughter who was oblivious of her surroundings. It's a good thing she's a heavy sleeper, it was a trait she got from Roy.

Christmas cleared her throat and the girls stopped in an instant. "Girls, quit your rumbling! That little girl is sick. Let your niece get a good sleep."

* * *

Central HQ, Mustang's office

Fuery was feeding Black Hayate a piece of chicken leg from the cafeteria and stroking his head while he was eating.

"It's been a very long time since we've seen you, Hayate." He smiled.

Havoc groaned and rested his cheek on his palm. "Damn it. Seeing Hayate and all that, it makes my chest hurt just remembering his owner."

Roy's ears perked up at that. When he glanced at his subordinates pausing from his paperwork, they all had the sadness on their eyes. It wasn't only him who got truly affected about Riza's sudden absence. He felt guilty for not telling them anything about her, and that he saw her just a week ago.

"Yeah, the boss even declines every person who applies for her vacant seat. He says no one will be able to replace someone like the lieutenant." Said Breda, glancing at the vacant desk supposedly Riza's.

Roy bit his lower lip to keep him from saying anything. He missed her so much, and there she was a week ago and he kissed her but he shoved her away.

"I honestly miss her scolding all of us and how our paperwork always gets finished on time cause she gets half of all of ours, I also miss the way she disciplines or threatens us with her guns. At fieldworks, I don't feel safe anymore if I go outside a structure knowing no one would be there to protect my back." Falman added, and it increased the lonely look on everyone's faces.

"I miss the lieutenant already." Fuery whined like a little child missing his mommy. "Even a single note would do, but she didn't leave any."

"It's been 5 years," Havoc mumbled. "No one even knows if she's doing well, or if she's still alive."

Roy couldn't tell them that she is. They'll just end up asking him about everything. He doesn't even know anything himself!

"Hey sir, do you miss the lieutenant?" Asked Breda.

Roy slightly jumped at his question but didn't reply. They all obviously know the answer. The guy can't even write his name correctly, worrying about her! Roy stood up and exited his office and the headquarters without saying anything at all. He couldn't take it any longer.

He's going to look for Riza.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 is finished! I promise I'll post the next chapter/s in a while! Stay tuned and review!


	5. Revelation: Part Two

A/N: Alright, this is part two!

**Chapter Five: Revelation: Part Two**

* * *

After storming out of the headquarters, he swore he was going to find Riza. He didn't know the first location where to find her but he found himself parking his car in front of her old apartment.

He went up the porch and knocked three times on the mahogany door. In a few seconds, the door was opened up by a lady, but not the one he was yearning to see.

"Good morning, young lad. I am Miss Baskerville-"

"Ma'am, I am Roy. Do you remember me?" He intervened.

Miss Baskerville blinked a few times and squinted her golden eyes at Roy's face. "Oh, Roy Mustang! How are you, boy?"

"I'm fine," he sighed. "Uh, is there any chance that Riza still lives here?"

Miss Baskerville's face turned into a frown. "Riza doesn't live here anymore, although the last time she has been here was a week ago, and she just stopped crying and she was carrying a little child and some bags with her."

Roy suddenly felt something weighing down his chest. He felt guilty for making Riza cry. Well, he clearly knows he's the reason.

He cursed under his breath and fidgeted in front of the landlady. "Er, ma'am, did she tell you where she went?"

"You should settle out things with her, boy. Being a mother is a tough job. When she went here, she told me she had no place to stay and she doesn't have enough money and clothes for them and she won't be returning to the military. She needs you right now. She mentioned a 'Madame Christmas's bar'."

"Madame's bar?" he repeated. "Ma'am, what do you mean she won't be returning to the military?"

"She said she broke a big rule there. Er, I think you should find out for yourself."

He thanked the lady and began to pace fast. He wanted to see Riza as soon as possible, and know everything he needs to know from her.

* * *

"Well, I'll be leaving her to you girls for now, okay?" Said Riza as she placed her handbag over her shoulder. "Call me right away if anything happens. Make sure to feed her. Make sure to sing her to sleep. Make sure to give her her medicines. Make sure to keep her well-rested. You can play with her, just don't get her too exhausted."

The girls nodded excitedly in unison as they carried and played with Hailey in another room.

"I'll just buy her a late Christmas gift! See ya!" Riza shouted over her shoulder and went straight to the nearest mall.

* * *

Roy drove his car as fast as possible with care, taking note of the wet roads. As soon as he got in front of the bar, he stepped on the breaks causing him to lean forward, bumping his head on the windshield in the process. He got out, shut the door with a good slam and went inside the bar.

"Roy-boy, what brings you here?"

Roy heaved an exasperated sigh and went over to his 'mother'. "Er, is Riza here?"

"Nope. In fact, she left 30 minutes ago."

"Is she still going to stay here for the night?"

"I'm letting her stay here until she needs to."

It was then that they heard unanimous giggles coming from upstairs.

Roy gave his mother a quizzical look. Christmas tapped her fingers on the counter. "The girls are having a fun time babysitting her daughter."

Roy frowned and didn't question her any further. It hurt his feelings remembering that she has a daughter. He climbed upstairs but didn't go to where the girls are. He opened his usual bedroom but got a little shocked when he saw bags and clothes and children's stuff laid out on his bed. Riza was really staying there.

There was a bag on the floor and he thought of tidying things up to start on making up to Riza. He picked up the bag but as he lifted it, a leather black planner slid out of the zipper and fell to the floor. He got the planner and set it down on the dresser, itching to take a peek inside it.

After he cleaned up the room, he went back to the dresser and opened the planner as he sat down on the side of his bed. A few photos fell down to his lap when he lifted the cover page. His heart almost melted when he saw them.

The first photo was a photo of him and Riza on their first anniversary. He had his arms around her waist and kissing her temple while Riza stood stiff wearing an embarrassed smile as she smiled at the camera. He smiled inwardly. Riza had that beautiful perfect blush on her face that made him weak on the knees. He flipped the photo and zoomed in on her handwriting. It said, "Happy Anniversary, Roy. You will always have my heart. Riza."

The second photo was a photo of his whole team with her friends. Him, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman and Riza, the Elric brothers, Rebecca, Maria and Denny, Armstrong, Hughes (when he was still alive), Winry and Hayate. They were all smiling widely at the camera. He remembered it was his birthday and everyone surprised him in his apartment. Roy grinned at the photo and the memory. He flipped the photo and read, "Even when I'm far away, you'll always be here with me. Riza."

The last photo slid to the floor. He bent to pick it up, the planner falling open to the floor too. He stared at the photo with mixed feelings. It was Riza and her baby when she was still in a little pink bundle. Riza was eyeing her daughter lovingly while beads of sweat were trailing down the side of her face. Tears were on the verge of spilling, and there were few strands of hair plastered to her face. Roy knew the photo was taken just after she gave birth to her daughter. Oh how he wanted to see Riza when this was happening. He wanted to hug her and kiss her all over the face, but then again somewhere in the back of his mind told him it's probably not his daughter. And because of that, he got jealous.

He turned the photo and read the note. It was a little different from the other two because it says, "She's our little miracle, and I hope you were here with me to see this. Riza." Roy scowled at the photo and felt even more jealous and kind of angry at whoever the father is. Riza gave birth to a new life and yet he wasn't there to see it?

He stacked all the photos together then picked up the planner again. The planner was opened in a specific page wherein the date was September 7th of the current year. There was another photo there but it was pasted within the page. It was a more recent snapshot of her and her daughter. Their faces were too much alike that it was almost creepy. Everything about the child was a younger version of Riza Hawkeye, just minus the eyes. Roy's eyes gazed at them both, and he concluded that they were two of the most beautiful people in the world.

He read Riza's dedication at the side of the photo. It said, "Happy 4th birthday, Hailey. Mommy loves you very much. I promise we will be a complete family one day. Mommy."

The last sentence stuck in his mind repeating in head a thousand times before he could actually process it. The kid doesn't have a father. Well technically she had one, but Riza and him are not together. He's completely unsure of what to feel. After a few moments, he placed every stuff back to the way it was, feeling guilty about looking at her own personal stuff without permission.

He stood up and walked out of the bar, trying to get his mind on track.

* * *

A/N: Spoiler alert! *beep* and *beep* meets in *beep* then *beep* will be *beep* to the *beep*! :( *beep* will *beep* that *beep* is *beep*

hope you got those. Wait for the part three!

I love you all. Oh come on and review please! :)


	6. Revelation: Part Three

A/N: This is it!

Chapter Six: Revelation: Part Three

* * *

Roy found himself driving towards a nearby mall. During the whole trip, he would often catch himself getting lost in his own thoughts trying to piece together the fragments of events he recently discovered.

He pulled the breaks and got outside. After mindlessly walking through the mall's flat, as he passed by the toy store, he caught a familiar figure on his peripheral vision so he skidded to a stop. He flexed his head to the side and realized he was right. The figure was more than familiar. It was _her_.

Roy's heart began pumping furiously at the sight of the beautiful blonde he truly missed and loved, well, still loves. She had the same composed expression on her face as she was browsing through the toys on the shelves and baskets.

Roy watched her with a loving smile for a few minutes, then finally plucked up the courage to come over to her when she suddenly dropped a toy while her hands were full.

"There's this thing called 'baskets', you know." Roy explained jokingly, picking up the little stuffed bear and handing it over to her. "I highly reccommend it."

Riza's eyes widened when she realized who the person was. She took the bear hesitantly then grabbed a red plastic basket nearby and emptied her hands. She sighed and gave him a smile and turned her back to him. Good, Roy's finally here. But she's not very certain if he still wants to see her at all. After all, he shoved her and his daughter away just a week ago.

Riza kept on browsing for more toys, purposefully quickening her pace to give her and Roy some distance, to no avail. Wherever she goes, he would follow. It was awkward, and she can't think of anything to get him to move back. On another point, she would shoot him a thousand times, although she hadn't held a gun in 5 years.

When she thought she finally lost him, she took a deep breath but she saw him standing right in front of her. Her exhale immediately transformed into a quick gasp.

"Why the _hell_ are you following me? I've been noticing that ever since you came!" She snapped in an annoyed tone.

Roy frowned. "Riza, I just want to talk." He pleaded.

"What is there to talk about, Roy? Have you forgotten what you did a week ago? You asked- no, _**ordered**_ me to _leave_." She replied in a bitter tone.

He grabbed her wrist that wasn't holding the basket. "Riza, if you would just listen-"

She snatched her hand back away from his grasp a little too forceful. "I asked you to do the very same thing but you ordered me to leave. How dare you ask me the same thing after everything you did!" She could feel tears burning the back of her eyes.

He took her wrist again and kept it between both his palms. "I know, I know. I was wrong. It was just too overwhelming for me to take. I know I shouldn't judge everything based on what I see. I'm sorry, Riza. It's just that _I missed you so much_ and-"

She placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him. "Alright, I get the point. You have made yourself clear." She was about to drop her fingers when he gripped her hand tighter and kissed it. She felt her face turn warmer at his actions.

"Look, I really love you, Riza. I still love you after all these years," He whispered sincerely, then kissed her hand again. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

She finally released her tears while the hand Roy has been kissing went to cup his cheek. She felt a tug in her heart when he leaned to her touch.

Roy's gaze drifted from her beautiful auburn eyes to the stacks of toys in her basket. "But... Your daughter's father, do you love him?" He asked with a hint of jealousy, his eyes never leaving the toys. Everything he saw through Riza's planner came rushing back to his mind.

Before she could answer him, she was cut off by the loud ringing of her phone. She moved her hand from his cheek to her shoulder bag and shuffled through its insides to reach for her phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"RIZA!" She heard two different voices call out her name in a panicked tone.

"Raven? Vanessa?" Roy's ears perked up when he heard the name of his sisters. "Is there something wrong?"

She could clearly hear sobs coming from both girls and panicked murmurs and voices on the background. "Riza! You should go to the hospital right now!" Vanessa sobbed. "Ohmygod, she- _she stopped breathing_!"

* * *

Riza abandoned her unpaid basket of toys for Hailey and went straight to the hospital with Roy trailing behind her. Her mind was filled with horrible images and scenarios of what might have happened to her daughter on the short time she was away.

She slammed the hospital door open and raced to her unconscious daughter with the girls circled around the bed. Hailey's skin tone turned pale marble white and her once pink lips were almost even with the color of her face. Fear overwhelmed Riza, but she kept her faith.

"Hailey, baby, mommy's here," her voice cracked as she held her daughter's icy cold hands. "Wake up, Hailey." She pleaded, "please, please wake up."

After a few more minutes of struggles, to no avail, she straightened up, wiped her tears and turned to the girls. "Vanessa, I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on her." Her voice was deadly serious. They almost forgot how scary Riza Hawkeye could be.

"Riza, we-" Vanessa was stammering for words and she was trembling. "We were all eating together and then- then suddenly she ch-choked on her food and- and-"

"When she choked on her food, it got trapped on her throat, thus preventing oxygen to enter her lungs until she passed out." The doctor explained as he entered the crowded room.

Riza's face contorted with worry as she cradled her daughter's head in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"But don't worry, as soon as she was brought here, we unclogged her throat so she should be okay in no time." He gave an assuring smile to everyone. "Although, she has quite a very low immune system so it's becoming difficult for her to gain consciousness without problems. I just hope she wakes up on time."

Roy was standing still at the end of the room, his entire mind engulfed with mixed feelings.

"I trust her. She's strong." Riza declared with much sureness and pride.

The doctor made a light gasping sound which caught everyone's attention. "Which reminds me, may I know the name of the patient?"

Everyone except Roy, slightly jumped at the question. The girls took at as a cue for leaving the hospital room for the sake of the little family's privacy. When there were only four people left, namely: him, Riza, Hailey and the doctor, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but remained where he stood.

"Hailey." She answered.

"The full name please, ma'am, if you don't mind."

"Hailey," she repeated. She took a deep breath. _This is it_. "Hailey Mavis _Mustang_."

There was silence.

More silence.

More and more silence.

Roy nearly fell over to the ground when it finally dawned on him. Mustang. Mustang. Mustang. _Wow_.

The doctor nodded as he filled out the sheet on his clipboard then exited the room, leaving a nervous Riza, unconscious Hailey, and a stunned Roy.

Before Roy could say anything, Riza turned her gaze back to her daughter and stroked her hair. "Hailey, mommy's here," she whispered. "Look, I got your wish. Open your eyes now, honey. Mommy's here." She soothed her, tears starting to form. "Hailey, open your eyes now... Hailey, please.." She spared Roy a fast glance, "Look, daddy's here too. That's what you've always wanted, right? Daddy is finally here... And he wants you to open your eyes already.."

Roy's eyes also brimmed with tears, while Riza's tears escaped hers.

Beneath Riza's slightly trembling hand, she felt something twitch. She immediately looked up to her daughter's face and watched how she slowly, but surely opened her beautiful dark obsidian eyes. She blinked once and instead of turning to Riza, she turned to Roy and shakily reached out a fragile hand.

"Daddy," she muttered happily.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger and I took a long time to update. My grandfather died just last week so I had to do a lot. But anyway, I was able to write notes enough for 6 more chapters, including this one just this morning. It's not yet finished, though. I want this story to keep on going. :D I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm excited for the next few chapters.

P.S. This is the end of the Revelation "series". Please wait for the next chapters! Oh and reviews are very much appreciated.


	7. Roy's Resolve

A/N: I hope you add up more of your reviews cause they keep me going! :D thank you for your reviews up to this chapter. I couldn't reply to you cause i'm not rich in time aw.

* * *

"Daddy,"

Even if Roy doesn't entirely understand what's going on, he couldn't help but frown and approach _his daughter_, or so they say. He held hands with her and felt like there has been something missing from him all this time, but now he finally found it.

Hailey broke into a heart-warming smile and gripped her father's hand a little tighter. Roy returned the smile and hesitantly reached his free hand to stroke her pale cheek. Thousands of questions were demanding to be answered in his head.

"Hailey," he muttered nervously. "Just how old are you?" As if he didn't know. He just wanted to make sure.

"4." She croaked in a cute voice.

Roy gasped lightly as he tried to count back mentally. 5 years ago, it was the last time he and Riza met before she left. It was near Christmas night. The smarty-pants he is, he already realized it almost instantly. There was no doubt. This girl is his daughter. His and Riza's. _Unbelievable_.

He stared at Hailey's face and scanned her features. Everything came from Riza. But he fixed his gaze on her eyes. It was _his_ eyes. Perfect dark obsidian, midnight black, purely stunning. He wished he realized it sooner. But why didn't she tell him even in a single note?

"I'm so glad you're finally awake." He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, daddy." She smiled.

The hospital door creaked open and there rushed inside the girls. They all beamed when they saw their niece's pretty little eyes open and a graceful smile dancing on her lips as her father was beside her holding her hand and stroking her cheek. It was a touching view. An amazing reunion for the family who was once broken but now fixed.

"I see you finally knew," Raven stated, crossing her skinny arms on her chest.

Roy sighed and nodded once. "Yeah, I have."

"I'm sorry we kept it from you."

Roy's eyes showed pain and sadness. "I wish I have known all this time." He sighed and stroked his daughter's beautiful blonde hair.

* * *

The girls went home early to entertain more guests at the bar and to inform their mother about their niece's condition. Roy willingly stayed behind to watch over his long lost baby with Riza.

Hailey was able to sleep soundly and content in her father's big warm arms. It's as if she thinks that her daddy will shoo away all the monsters lingering around and inside her head. Roy sat down on the hospital bed, cradling her, as she clutched the front of his shirt with the hand without the IV. Riza sat down just in front of them reading a pocket book, smiling slightly at the view.

She glanced up at them and smiled bigger, this time Roy saw her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"She's very fond of you now, isn't she?" She grinned at him.

"Well daddy is fond of his little daughter too." He smirked playfully.

Riza stood up from the bed and settled her pocket book on the side table. "I'll go buy the toys from a while ago." As soon as she turned around, Roy's smirk turned to a frown.

"Riza," he muttered under his breath.

"hmm?"

"Why have you never told me anything?"

She stopped from her tracks but didn't turn around. "I really have to go." Before he could say anything, she was already outside with the door securely shut. He sighed in defeat and looked down on the little blonde in his arms. He couldn't hold back a grin and he touched her cheek lightly.

"You're so beautiful." He said, "Perfectly stunning just like your mother." Hailey stirred a little as he said so. "To be honest, I don't know anything about you and about what happened after she left me. A lot has been riding on my mind and I can't think straight. I want to know everything, but it seems like your mother doesn't want to talk about it."

Hailey stirred in his arms a little. "Daddy," she muttered drowsily. "Daddy, I want to meet you so bad." After a while, her breathing slowed telling him that she went back to sleep.

"Heh. You sleep talk, eh?" He said, amused. Staring at her made him think of a brilliant plan so he shook her carefully until she woke up. "Hailey, can you tell daddy something?"

"Hmm, what is it?" She yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Can you tell me everything about your life in Xing?"

* * *

Riza got back to the hospital room with her hands filled with new toys, all for Hailey. As she opened the door, she was surprised by Roy when he got up and hugged her intimately. She stumbled back a bit and almost dropped the toys.

"Roy what-"

"I love you, Riza." He said.

Riza smiled and pulled out of his embrace to empty her hands. She took a glance at her now awake daughter and gave her a smile as well. She then felt his arms wrap around her from behind. Roy felt her stiffen but calmed down her muscles right away.

"Roy, what are you doing? Hailey is watching us." She scolded him but refused to move.

He chuckled loudly and held her tighter. "So what? Don't you want her to see daddy spend some quality time with mommy?"

Riza's face turned crimson red at his statement while Roy winked at Hailey and she gave him a satisfying smirk. Riza sighed in defeat and grabbed the toys again. It was no use trying to argue with Roy. He kissed the top of her head before she could release herself from him to approach Hailey.

"Hailey, I know it's very late but Merry Christmas."

Hailey beamed at the presents and hugged her mother. Riza turned to Roy and cleared her throat. Roy looked at her quizzically and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well? Mommy already gave a present. How about you?"

Roy mentally cursed himself. He embarrassingly eyed Hailey and said, "Well I only knew she was my daughter today so I wasn't able to prepare. But, tell me anything you want and I will give it to you." He knows kids. If they are offered such a huge opportunity, they ask for the biggest and most expensive thing they could ever think of. He prepared himself to withdraw a lot of money from the bank in case she asked for something too expensive. But to his surprise, Hailey's answer wasn't what he expected any four-year old would ever say.

She shook her head and gazed at her parents. "I don't want anything, daddy. My dream has come true. Mommy and daddy are together and daddy accepted me and we are now complete." She answered wholeheartedly. Riza wanted to embrace her daughter for giving such a lovely answer, but she's afraid she might end up crying at the wrong time.

Roy grinned at Hailey and realized how Riza-like she also is. He's beginning to love his daughter more and more because of it. He took a mental note to stay by his little family from now on and protect and support them, especially after Hailey told him everything. "Alright, then. Whatever you say." He grinned bigger and threw an arm around Riza's shoulders to pull her closer.

"But what do I do now that I already have my dream?" Hailey asked.

Riza chuckled and placed her arm behind Roy's waist. "That's easy. You get to find a new dream." She looked up at Roy with a big smile and he leaned down to press his lips quickly on hers, much to everyone's surprise.

I say, all is well.

* * *

A/N: i apologize if you think this chapter isn't much, but I promise I will do better on the next chapters! I kinda rushed it in a x.5 speed cause I'm really excited to write the next chapter *laughs* It's ridiculous i know *laughs harder* I hope you still give me support and continue to love this story as much as i love writing it. :) reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. Start Anew

A/N: Hi friends, I would just like to say thank you for supporting me until this far. I've been receiving very good reviews from everyone, and I hope more people would leave some as well. :) But actually I'm facing a huge problem right at this moment so my mind's currently experiencing a writer's block even if I have notes for this chapter. So I apologize in advance if this chapter would be a bit different to the previous ones, I'll just try to make it look better since I want to update faster for all of you.

* * *

The following day, Hailey was finally permitted by her doctors to go home, only if she gets to rest a lot at home. Everyone was thrilled at the news that she's finally okay, considering that she's been very sickly since she and Riza came.

Riza walked inside the room she was staying at at Madame's bar. (It's actually Roy's). She found Roy on the bed cradling their daughter to sleep while he was feeding her through her milk bottle. Roy even barely noticed that she came in. Riza watched them as he tells a bedtime story to Hailey, while Hailey gazes up at her father with such loving eyes and full of interest as she listens to him.

"And that is why you should always tell the truth, or else you'll end up like the little boy." Roy explained.

His daughter grinned big and nodded.

Roy returned her smile and snuggled her tiny frame against his chest affectionately, kissing her forehead afterwards. "Now do daddy a favor and go rest."

"Buh I'm nock shleepy," she replied, her voice restrained by her milk bottle tip. As she said so, she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, causing Roy and Riza to chuckle.

Roy slightly jumped when he finally noticed her presence. "Oh, Riza, you're here."

"Hailey, I thought daddy told you not to lie." Riza said in a soft chimed voice. "You need to rest."

Hailey pouted but realized that her mommy is strict but always right, so she didn't try to argue with her. She slowly closed her eyes, falling into deep slumber. Roy gently laid her down on the soft bed and crouched over her, Riza doing the same on her other side.

"You make a great father, Roy." Riza smiled cheekily.

He chuckled then showed his infamous smirk. "Of course," he agreed with pride. Riza elbowed him playfully then laughed with him.

After a few strokes and melodic hums from both of them, Roy's eyes drifted from their daughter to Riza's bare skin- meaning her shoulders, arms, neck, and legs. It was the first time he saw her after 5 years not wearing a winter attire and his eyes then squinted at the dark purple bruises covering her nice pale complexion, mixed with various cuts crisscrossing over the others, some are fresh while the others remained a scar or a scab.

Roy lifted his free hand to her left arm and ran it down it's length. "Love, where did these come from- I mean, how- or since when and why do you have these cuts and bruises?" He tried to keep his tone down, as to not disturb Hailey's slumber.

Riza sat up on the bed, her hands flying to her arms in an attempt to hide the physical and emotional wounds left behind. Her cuts and bruises felt like they were burned right under her skin just like how her huge arrayed tattoo was going to be forever a part of her.

Roy eyed her worryingly and sat up as well. "Riza, answer my question."

Riza heaved a soft sigh and closed her eyes. "I got these in Xing."

"Just recently? Last month? Last year? _All those 5 years?_" Riza opened her eyes and nodded once._  
_

Before he could let his anger overwhelm him, he realized that his daughter didn't tell him _everything_ he needed to know. He glanced at Hailey for a second then to Riza. "She... She told me everything.. Well not _everything_ everything because she left out those cuts and bruises."

The last thing Riza wants to do right now is to remember and get flashbacks of what she pertained to as a living nightmare, second to the Ishbal war.

"Love, whoever this guy is, **_I am going to burn him to death and make it hotter than Satan's fire bath in hell_**-"

"Roy," she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Riza.." His head propped up when he suddenly heard faint sounds of sobs. He immediately embraced her and soothed her by stroking her hair gently, untangling some several blonde curls. He kissed her temple, then her forehead, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, the side of her neck, he kissed away her tears, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Whatever or whoever made _the Riza Hawkeye_ cry and tremble in fear and anger, shall never be forgiven.

She heaved a soft sigh and sent him an assuring smile. "Sorry? You don't have to."

He shook his head and frowned at her. "No.. Riza I have been a huge jerk. If only I knew.. If only I still tried to ask you to stay five years ago. If only I knew you weren't happy. If only I knew how much you wanted to be here. If only I knew that we have a child long ago.. If only I waited for your explanation before jumping to conclusions and kicking you out of my sight.. If only-"

Riza placed two fingers on his lips, effectively silencing him. "It's also my fault, Roy. If only I told you, things wouldn't have turned out this way."

He gave her a sad smile and reached up to her face to wipe away brand new tears on her cheeks. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, love," he whispered affectionately, then kissed her lips lightly.

Riza leaned her face to his touch and jutted out her lower lip slightly as more tears fell down. She couldn't believe that all her nightmares are finally over. He missed this man in front of her, and it was hard to imagine that they're back together again, physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry too, Roy," she whispered back.

"If I could change the past, I would of I could, only if it would stop you from crying." Roy leaned his forehead to hers and stared intently on her eyes.

Riza placed her own pale hands on top of his and pressed them a little tighter against her flushed face. "Riza, if you would let me," he took a deep breath, reached a hand behind his pants' back pocket, "_please let me finish what I've started_.." He took out the familiar velvet box and placed it in front of her, leaving her wide-eyed, clearly understood what he's trying to do. He slowly opened the box and revealed a beautiful silver band with a perfect crystal diamond glinting beneath the velvet.

Riza tried to hold back her gasp, but to no avail. It triggered more tears on her eyes, but now because of joy. The whole event was too overwhelming.

"Riza, I can't change the past no matter how hard I try. You were part of my past, and you were a huge percent of it. But then on that snowy night, when you left, I thought you were gonna leave forever.. Five years, but I have never lost my faith. A week ago, you came back then as of today, we're finally back together. You, my love, are still part of my present. But I don't want us to stop there. I want to be not only your past and present, but also your future, from now until forever."

It took 10 seconds before Riza could find her voice again. She suddenly chuckled as more tears fell down from her eyes, which she instantly wiped away. Roy frowned at her actions.

"Wow, I never thought my fiancée could be this sappy," her laughter became louder and livelier.

Roy's entire face flushed in a deep crimson color at the two wonderul words "my fiancée".

"Fiancée? So does that mean it's a yes?" He asked hopefully. "You'll marry me?"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh that's a stupid question."

Now, it was Roy's turn to laugh. "I know, I'm just kidding." He pulled her into an affectionate kiss after slipping onto her her brand new- (well, the ring is five years old)- engagement ring.

Little did they know that their daughter woke up from their chattering and was currently watching her parents. She wouldn't dare interfere, since what was currently happening on that moment was the only thing she dreamed of, and the only thing she asked from her mother.

Her only wish came true, and she was about to tell herself that she wouldn't ask for anything else, but immediately changed her mind. She wanted something else now..

A baby brother.

* * *

A/N: Well i hope even after this another not-much-chapter, you still enjoyed it. :) it's really hard to write when you've got a huge problem but i figured that nothing could ever stop me from updating! :)

P.S. I'm doing this for the first time so please forgive me. **Try to guess what my real age is, and if you got it right, the next RoyAi story I'll be posting after Overthrowing Troubles will be purely dedicated to you :) Don't try to guess using ranges, please use specific digits. *laughs hard* good luck, my beautiful readers.**

_P.P.S. Please wait for the next chapter, I'll be posting it soon enough. Drop your reviews along with your guesses, cause I'll be waiting!_**  
**


End file.
